O Beijo de boanoite
by Ninah Black
Summary: Remo Lupin está apaixonado,por uma bela garota, Hannah Colt.Songfic,com a música Kiss me.


Oiee!!!

Olha eu aqui de novo... essa é uma song que eu escrevi... achei ela muito fofa,sabe romântica.A menos "picante" que eu já escrevi!A música é Kiss Me,a banda eu me esqueci o nome (é um realmente complicado),mas vou procurar.Eu sei que a música faz parte do seriado de tv Dawson's Creek (que passa na Sony).Ah,e a Avril Lavigne cantou em alguns shows.A song é Hannah/Remo.Hannah é a personagem de uma fic minha,que eu ainda não tive coragem pra postar em nenhum site.E a Hannah é inspirada na minha melhor amiga,que se chama (pasmem) HANNAH!! hauhsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuahsuash

espero que gostem e mandem muitos reviews (no plural!!!) e não deixem de passar na minha fic O casamento de Gina Weasley.

Bjssssss

**Ninah W. Black**

_--------------------------_

_"Remo desceu a escada de seu dormitório irritado.Rabicho estava roncando extremamente alto naquela noite,e ele não conseguia dormir.Sua irritação aumentou mais ainda quando percebeu que alguém estava sentado a sua poltrona preferida.'Droga', ele pensou.O jeito foi sentar-se em uma outra poltrona,bem próxima aquela._

_-Ah,olá Remo. - uma voz calma,mas um pouco rouca comprimentou-o._

_O rapaz ia responder com agressividade,quando percebeu quem era a dona da voz.Ele ficou extremamente corado e agradeceu intimamente o fato de a sala comunal estar bem escura,com apenas algumas poucas chamas sobreviventes na lareira._

_-Olá Hannah.Sem sono? - perguntou com a voz um pouco estridente,o que o fez corar ainda mais._

_A menina prendeu uma risada.Olhou para o garoto sentado ao seu lado... instantaneamente,sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo.Um frio na barriga estranho..._

_-Sim.Não conseguia dormir,sabe.Stress por causa dos N.O.M.S. - ela sorriu,fazendo Remo sentir algo que nunca havia sentido antes... como se o mundo fosse nada,em comparação a grandeza do sorriso da garota.- Eu sei,faltam uns bons 3 meses,mas estou preocupada._

_-Nem me diga!- disse ele,sorrindo também.- Estou superpreocupado com os exames.Sabe,eles vão acompanhar toda a nossa vida. Então,que livro você estava lendo?_

_-Ah,eu estava lendo um clássico trouxa,como diz a Ana.Não sei se você conhece...se chama 'Romeu e Julieta'.É de um cara muito famoso,o Shekspeare _**_(N/A:seja lá como se escreve)._**_É realmente muito bom._

_-Eu conheço sim. - Remo afirmou. - É uma história legal._

_-Muito triste,eu diria. - Hannah disse._

_- Concordo._

_Hannah foi se levantar para pegar um copo d'agua,que estava em cima da mesa.Estava realmente com muita sede._

_-Aceita? – perguntou á Remo._

_-Não,obrigado. – ele respondeu._

_A menina tomou 2 copos seguidos,quando se deu por satisfeita.Ao voltar para sua poltrona,no caminho observou o amigo.Era realmente muito bonito.Lindo,para ser mais exata.Ele não percebera que ela o estava observando,apenas sentira que a menina estava demorando de mais. Subitamente virou a cabeça e viu que Hannah praticamente estava desidratando-o,como Sirius dizia._

_Hannah se sentiu envergonhada e corou muito.Ficara da cor de sua camisola,que estava por baixo do robe azul claro.Ao voltar para sua poltrona,antes de sentar-se a garota tropeçou na barra do robe.Remo,prevendo o que ia acontecer se adiantou e pegou Hannah no colo,fazendo a garota corar com a distância –ou a falta dela – entre os dois._

**Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
**Beije-me longe da moita da cevada,  
**Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
**Todas as noites junto à verde, verde grama.

_O rosto de Remo foi se aproximando lentamente do de Hannah.__ O rapaz podia ouvir a respiração pesada da outra.Ficou surpreso por não estar podendo ouvir também seu coração,que ele podia sentir explodindo em seu peito._

**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
**Balance, balance, balance o degrau giratório  
**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
**Você usará aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido.

_Ele abraçou a menina pela cintura e a beijou,ternamente,com medo de que no momento seguinte ela escapasse de seus braços._

**  
Kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
**Beije-me sob o crepúsculo leitoso,  
**Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
**Leve-me para fora, no chão enluarado.

_Mas,para total surpresa do Maroto, Hannah correspondeu ao beijo,e até mesmo o aprofundou um pouco._

**Lift your open hand  
**Levante sua mão aberta,  
**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
**Bata na fita e faça os vagalumes dançarem,  
**silver moon's sparkling.  
**A lua prateada está cintilante.

_Hannah sentia algo que nunca havia sentido antes.Parecia que 100 borboletas estavam a voar em seu estomago...A menina beijava Remo como se não houvesse o amanhã,buscava seus lábios desesperadamente.Já havia beijado outros garotos,mas nunca havia sentido aquilo que estava sentindo agora..._

**So kiss me  
**Então, beije-me...

_Já não se importava mais por estarem na sala comunal,á uma da manhã... só queria sentir os lábios de sua amada.Em toda a sua vida,nunca tinha sentido nada igual._

**kiss me down by the broken tree house  
**Beije-me ao lado da casinha na árvore quebrada,  
**Swing me high upon its hanging tire  
**Balance-me alto no seu pneu pendurado

_Hannah e Remo,se sentiam extremamente felizes... não sabiam,ao certo o que iria acontecer depois... mas, sinceramente?Os dois só queriam aproveitar aquele momento maravilhoso..._

**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
**Traga, traga, traga seu chapéu florido,  
**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map  
**Nós tomaremos o caminho marcado no mapa do seu pai.

_Hannah e Remo se separaram um pouco (MUITO!) corados._

_- hm... acho que vou dormir. – Hannah murmurou._

_- boa-noite... – disse Remo._

_Quando a menina subia a escada do dormitório,ouviu alguém chamar seu nome._

_-sim? – ela respondeu a menina,predendo a respiração._

_-quer namorar comigo? – perguntou corando mais que batom Drag Queen._

_A garota sorriu.'Coisinha brega mais linda', ela pensou._

_- Claro que sim Remo. – e beijou o agora seu namorado. – Boa-noite._


End file.
